1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing colored concrete bodies, particularly colored concrete roof tiles, whereby pigment is added to the unprocessed concrete mix.
2. Background Information
Colored concrete bodies are used, for example, as roof tiles, pavers, slabs, etc. Normally, such concrete bodies are colored with inorganic, preferably mineral, pigments. Iron oxides, but also chromium oxides or spinel compounds such as cobalt aluminium oxide, are used. These types of pigments have been well established for many years and have proved to be durable. However, relatively expensive inorganic pigments are needed, in particular for the production of blue shades. Moreover, the color intensity of these pigments is relatively low.